


Friendly Neighborhood Bider-mans and Other Surprises

by Violettavonviolet



Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Bisexual Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Harley Keener, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Identity Reveal, Kinda, M/M, Marvel Polyship Bingo, Modern Royalty, Multi, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Rare Pairings, Royalty, Secret Identity, Shuri (Marvel) Lives, are those enough tags, friendly neighborhood spider man, i can't tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: In which identities are revealed , Peter yeets trough a window, faints and Harley gets the shock of his life.All because Shuri's just that badass.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Shuri, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Shuri, Harley Keener/Shuri, Peter Parker/Shuri
Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Friendly Neighborhood Bider-mans and Other Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> prompts for this story: royalty and friendly neighborhood __
> 
> Hey, im back again, this time with another new fanfic.  
> I know I know, I said I would update when I fall in love, but I kinda drew for the entirety of yesterday besides writing the fanfic I posted and today was the same so I din't really have an entire chapter. So yeah, the hopefully last part of that story should be uploaded on Friday. 
> 
> Now to this story, no I have no idea where this came from, but I loved writing it, it's just a small fic but It was so much fun to write such a silly thing. 
> 
> So basically, Peter and Harley new each other through Tony and got to know Shuri over social media and they were in an online and in Peter and Harley case offline relationship. really don't ask me, just enjoy.  
> Also whilst the word count wasn't intentional, its still funny because I am apparently a twelve year old boy in the middle of puberty.   
> Anyway, now here she comes (pun not intended)(oh god I am such a teenager);

“Hey broken white boy, surprised to meet ya here.“  
Harley turns around at the familiar voice of one of his two best friends and crushes,  
“Shuri!“ He exclaimed, “watcha doing here?“ His souther accent came out a lot stronger than normal, and Shuri had to stop herself from laughing at his adorable face. 

“I don’t know‚ bout you, but I am accompanying my brother.  
He’s currently in a meeting with Miss Potts and Dr. Stark.“ Harleys forehead crinkled in confusion, “But Tony should be talking with, what his name, the kitty king of Wakanda. Ah, T’Challa.“ 

Now Shuri really had to keep herself from laughing. Kitty king, that was hilarious! She smirked,  
“Thats what I said.“ Now Harley truly looked completely lost, it took a few seconds until he registered what she had said and then; “Wait what?!“.  
Shuri could have done this all day,“I told you that Dr Stark is currently in a meeting with my brother, the king of Wakanda.“. Shock, that was the only way to describe the face Harley was making. “Your brother is the ing of Wakanda.“  
He repeated, “But then you are, you are, you are the princess of Wakanda! Shuri! We had no idea, I’m calling Peter.“ 

Before Shuri could say another word, Harley whipped out his phone and started speaking.  
“Peter, Peter, come down here, right the fuck now! No, I don’t care what experiment you are currently working on, swing your perky ass down here.“  
Silence for a second and then  
“NO PETER, I didn’t mean that literal, DON’T YOU DARE … Peter?PETER!“ 

The second Harley had gone off the phone a window to his left opened and Peter in full Spidey montage came crashing to the window.  
“Great Idea darling, now, why did I have to come.“  
Peter turned away from Harley and finally noticed Shuri about two feet behind Harley with crossed arms. 

“Oh err hi stranger, I’ve never seen before.“  
“Peter I think you outed yourself already.“ Harley told him matter of factly, and rolled his eyes.  
Peter just gave him a shrug and took the mask of his face, looking at Shuri for any kind of reaction. It took about half a minute before either of them aid a word and then, “Regarding the way you just yeeted yourself trough that window I can assume that you are spider man“  
“Actually, I’m your friendly neighborhood bider man, I swing both ways.“ Peter said with a straight, no pun intended, face. 

“Cool, cool, cool, cool, but we knew that already didn’t we? Now come over here and give your not so online girlfriend a kiss.“ Apparently neither of the boys had expected that reaction because they didn’t react at all. Shuri sighed, why did those two geniuses have to be so stupid, the hardships he had to endure. 

“I said, you should come here and kiss me, you two dum dums! Ok, so what, Peter is spider man, bider man whatever, I also kept it hidden from you that I’m not only the princess of wakanda but also that my brother is the black panther I think we are pretty equal.“  
Peter who had not know either of those facts, looked ready to faint.  
“Your brother is the B-b-black P-p-panther??“  
Shuri just nodded, those two sure where funny to watch. Peter blanched even more if that was possible, but he did finally come closer and gave her a peck on the lips. “my goddess, this should be fun.“ He muttered under his breath. 

Seeings Peters reaction, was funny enough for Harley to get him out of shock and chuckle a bit, ignoring his own reaction that was no bit better.  
He stepped forward and gave Shuri a kiss himself, albeit a bit more heated than the innocent one she got from Peter.  
“Does this mean we can come visit you in Wakanda?“, Shuri nodded but added,  
“Well, after you had a little talk with my brother of course.“ 

Let’s just say, Peter actually fainted after that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! Did you like it? Any additional thoughts on this? Please leave a comment down below, I love reading those in such dire times.  
> Also if any of you are interested in updates on the fics I am posting or any additional stuff from me then you can go visit my twitter page, here's the link  
> https://twitter.com/Violettavonvio1  
> Ok, I'll see you again on Friday,  
> Bye,  
> Vio


End file.
